The Path To A Cold Heart: Ranma Vs Kenichi
by Cyan Hide
Summary: Kenichi and Ryozanpaku move to the Tendo Dojo, but how will this affect Ranma? And how will the Shinpaku alliance deal with YOMI now that Kenichi is no longer by their side?   IMPORTANT: Postponed until Kenichi's manga is finished
1. Chapter 1

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you have not reached those points in the respective mangas (You should read up to those points anyway, both 'Ranma ½' and 'History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi' are worth the read.)

EDIT: Have fixed a few errors pointed out by other people. If anybody else spots any mistakes, please let me know, but do not bother me with complaints about the plot or character interpretations. If you can't deal with my decisions, don't read my story.

CHAPTER 1: Beginning of an Era

Kenichi Awoke. He turned over and looked at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning.

It had been two days since he had returned to ryozanpaku. He should be back to perfect health tomorrow thanks to Akisame's healing techniques.

Miu had been worried about him, but all the masters said he'll be fine and she should stop worrying.

Miu.

Kenichi remembered Shou's last words; "I can no longer protect Miu. You have to do it in my place. Protect her! Protect her from Yami!"

He had vowed to protect Miu, for Shou's sake, but more importantly for his own sake. It was the reason he came to ryozanpaku in the first place.

But he couldn't do a thing until he was back to full strength.

Kenichi decided that he will get up and train his body in secret. It doesn't feel too bad.

As he was walking toward the training area, he heard a strange noise coming from the storage room.

"It's not here. I didn't think it would be. Guess I have to keep looking…"

Kenichi decided to investigate this mystery voice. It didn't sound like anybody he had heard before.

"Oh well, I can cross this one off my list. It's time to burn this Dojo."

'That doesn't sound good' thought Kenichi. He opened the door to see a Chinese boy about his age holding a tank of petrol and a match.

The boy dropped the now empty tank, and lit the match. He turned to Kenichi.

"Do not meddle in the affairs of demons" the boy instructed, as he dropped the match.

The whole storage room was suddenly ablaze. Kenichi ran towards the Chinese boy, hoping to catch him, but the boy pulled out a vial of water.

"I'll see you in hell!" the boy said, before cracking he vial in his fist.

Kenichi was shocked to see the boy transform into a horrific beast that could best be described as a massive bipedal bull with wings. The beast then jumped and smashed through the burning roof. Kenichi saw it fly off into the moonlight, before passing out from a mixture of smoke inhalation and his own injuries.

.

"Kenichi, wake up!"

That was Miu's voice.

Kenichi looked around and saw that he was outside the dojo gates.

"What happened?" he asked

Akisame rushed over. "Kenichi! What were you doing wandering around! I told you to stay in bed!"

"Go easy on the boy" said Kensei Ma. "Just be glad he's still alive."

Kenichi sat up and looked around. All the masters were outside.

"What happened? Why are we all outside?"

Sakaki walked over "The dojo was set on fire. We found you in the storage room unconscious. The Dojo has suffered irreparable damage. I'm sorry."

Kenichi couldn't believe it! Ryozanpaku had been burned down!

Miu turned to Ma "Do you think Yami could have done this?"

Kensei Ma shook his head and produced a pair of pantyhose from his coat.

Miu shot Ma a dirty look.

"Let me explain before judging me," Implored Ma. "This is the calling card of the notorious' Ox Demon', Pantyhose Taro. He is a very dangerous martial artist who goes around stealing rare artefacts. It is rumoured that he is currently destroying various dojos, shrines and temples all across Japan looking for a hidden scroll…"

"I think you're making that up," Miu interjected. Kenichi nodded in agreement. What kind of martial artist would call themselves Pantyhose Taro?

The Elder appeared behind Ma. "I assure you, granddaughter, He is telling the truth. I have just come off the phone to a Miss Nabiki Tendo. She is willing to let us rent out her dojo. I asked and it comes with accommodation and catering, although we do have to pay for them, as well as the rent."

Sakaki moaned. "I hope this doesn't mean I have to get a job!"

The Elder sighed. "There is a nearby clinic owned by a Dr. Tofu. Akisame and Ma will work there. Apachai will work at the local nursery, Shigure has agreed to sell some of the swords she collects on her travels, and I will look around for any sign of Yami. What you do, Sakaki, is up to you."

"When are we leaving?" asked Kenichi.

"Ten minutes. All the bags are already packed."

.

Ryoga closed his textbook. He was feeling nervous about going back to school after all this time, but Akari had talked him into it, and Ryoga had a hard time saying no to her.

"Okay, Akari, I'm ready."

"Goodie!" she replied "I'll lead, don't want you getting lost." Akari giggled.

Ryoga blushed and gave a shy smile as he followed Akari out the door.

.

Haruo Nijima was sneaking around the school as he always does when he saw a girl holding a small black pig. Behind her was a large, pink pig. She turned and whispered something to the large pig. It turned and ran into the woods behind the school.

She approached the alien-like boy.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know if there is any hot water nearby?"

Nijima pointed towards he girls toilets.

"Thank you, sir," said the girl. She bowed, and then went into the girl's bathroom.

A short while later, screams were heard as a naked boy wearing nothing but a yellow bandana bolted out the room, followed by an angry mob of screaming girls.

Nijima went over to the mob, but they appeared to have lost him. Nijima smiled a sly smile. This was certainly an … interesting turn of events.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you are not up to date on both mangas.

EDIT: finally figured out how to change that bit that I (and everybody else) was unhappy with, while still keeping the story the same. Well, if anything the overall story will probably make MORE sense now. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: Outclassed

"What do you mean we have to move out?" shouted Ranma.

"It's simple," replied Akane. "These guys bring in money, which we are lacking, and you and your no-good father don't."

Nabiki walked past and smiled at Ranma. "You can thank me later; it was my idea for them to move in in the first place."

"Soun, please!" pleaded Genma. "How long have we known each other? You call yourself a friend…"

Genma was cut off. "Relax, old friend, you'll find somewhere else to live, and you're always welcome to visit us."

"But what about Ranma and Akane?"

"Oh, they'll get married eventually." Soun pulled Genma closer. "A little time apart might do them some good if you know what I mean. Kasumi has already packed your bags. Don't be a stranger!"

Genma threw the bags over his shoulder, and left with his head bowed. Ranma stayed behind.

"Well I hope your happy, Akane."

Ranma then turned and left, but bumped into Kenichi. They stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes, and then Ranma walked straight out the dojo gates without looking back.

"Fine, you jerk!" yelled Akane, tearfully. "Don't say goodbye! I don't care!"

Nabiki and Kasumi turned and looked sympathetically toward Akane. Just as they were about to comfort her, She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

.

"…Such massive killing intent."

"What was that, Kenichi?" asked Akisame.

Kenichi stopped training and hopped off Akisame's 'endurance rack'. "I was saying that the pigtailed boy had massive killing intent when I saw him today. It seemed to be aimed directly at me."

"No wonder," said Akisame. "He and his father were evicted today. I get the feeling we somehow caused it."

"Great," moaned Kenichi. "I've been in Nerima three days and I've already caused trouble for someone. Just wait until I start going to school."

.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Kenichi as he and Miu were walking to school.

"It'll be fine, Kenichi," said Miu. This ensured him a little.

Kenichi and Miu suddenly heard a voice near the entrance to the school. They saw a tall boy in samurai robes holding a wooden sword standing over a very frail looking student, quivering with fear.

"You thought you could write graffiti on the school gates while I, Tatewaki Kuno, age sixteen, the blue thunder of Furinkan high school, was watching? FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE, GOSUNKUGI YOU WORTHLESS CUR!"

"Hey, stop that!" yelled Kenichi.

Miu leaned over to Kenichi "I'll go on ahead" she said quietly.

Kuno watched the blonde girl run towards the school wall, and clear it with a double backflip. He then turned toward Kenichi.

"Upperclassman Kuno is about to teach you your place, new kid, watch carefully."

Kenichi raised his fists.

.

"Hey Nabiki, Where's Akane?" asked Ranma.

"She's barely left her room since you left. You should sneak into her room and see her or something."

Ranma looked down at his feet. 'I can't see how this was his fault, but it usually is with Akane' he thought. 'Maybe she actually cares about me'

This train of thought was broken when somebody rushed into the classroom and announced that Kuno had been beaten up by the new kid.

"Class, settle down." ordered Miss Hinako. The class suddenly fell silent. Everybody knew what happened if you disobeyed Miss Hinako. "We have two new students joining our school. Please welcome Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji."

Ranma banged his head against the desk.

.

Throughout the day Ranma kept hearing the gossip of the new kid taking on Kuno. Kenichi was sick to his stomach of this rumour and was starting to get jealous.

"Hey Ranma, I heard Akane threw you out."

Kenichi looked over his shoulder to see Ukyo running towards him.

"Yeah, she threw me out alright. I'm now living in a tent in a muddy field with my good for nothing old man."

"Sounds pretty crap" replied Ukyo. She paused, and then looked Ranma in the eyes. "If you want, then you're welcome to stay with me."

Ranma wasn't entirely comfortable with the look she was giving him. It was a cross between 'dreamy' and 'say yes or I'll kill you'.

'Well, I can't pass down an offer of free accommodation' he replied

Pretty deep within his subconscious, there was image of Akane pining for Ranma to return.

Make that very deep.

.

"So he's living with Ukyo now is he?" sobbed Akane. "I don't care. He can do whatever he likes."

"You obviously do care, Akane. Because you my sister and I care about you, I'll help you get him back, for a fee of course."

"I do not care about Ranma." She insisted. Five seconds passes. "Okay, Nabiki, here's ten thousand yen. What's this 'amazing plan' you have?"

Nabiki smiled an incredibly evil smile.

.

"I don't know, this looks like a girl's handwriting to me" said Kensei Ma

"Oh and you'd know" replied Miu

"I would actually, yes. This challenge letter was written by a girl."

"I sure hope not," said Miu worriedly, as she opened the letter. "Kenichi can't fight girls."

Miu read the letter. "It's from Ranma!" she proclaimed.

.

The next day at school, Miu decided to approach Ranma with the letter.

"What? I never issued a challenge to the new kid" protested Ranma.

He snatched the letter from Miu

"This is Nabiki's handwriting!" he exclaimed. He then began reading the letter.

"I, Ranma Saotome, challenge you to a fight behind the school at lunchtime in exactly one week. The loser will have to move out of Nerima for good."

Ranma then realised that if he wins this theoretical fight, then everything will go back to the way it was before those Ryozanpaku punks arrived. All his problems would be solved.

"Actually, Miu" he said confidently, "It is my letter. Show it to Kenichi, and make sure he arrives there on time."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you are not up to date on both mangas.

EDIT: People have been thinking that Kokin got off easy at the end, so I've had to include some minor spoilers from the next chapter, which looks at the fight in more detail. (And yes, you are right, in a fair fight, Ryoga would probably win, but who said anything about fair?)

CHAPTER 3: RYOGA GOES TO SCHOOL

"Hey Takeda, did you and Ukita make it?" asked Nijima

"Nah, man. We both failed the entrance exam."

"Oohh, tough luck. Maybe next year." He replied.

Just then, the bandana clad boy and his girlfriend walked past.

"I'm sooooo happy for you Ryoga!"

"Aww, c'mon Akari," Ryoga blushed, "the only reason I got any of the questions right was because you helped me study."

Nijima didn't care about any of the mushy stuff. He sensed an unusually high fighting spirit coming from the boy. 'This needs investigating' he thought.

He turned to Matsui.

"Keep an eye on that one," he whispered.

.

"Alright, class," announced Kyoko, "I have some very exiting news. We have some exchange students this year. Please welcome them."

Nijima and the rest of shinpaku were shocked to see that the exchange students were very familiar.

"This is Tirawit Kokin, from Thailand."

The tattooed blond boy bowed slightly.

"This is Boris Ivanov, from Russia."

The serious looking one saluted.

"And these are Rachel and Ethan Stanley from America."

The Big guy and the girl waved at the audience. Rachel's wave being more extravagant, as while she was waving she blew a kiss at Ryoga, and got a dirty look from Akari."

Kyoko turned to the principal.

"Any news on those two Chinese boys?"

"Not yet," he replied.

.

Ryoga was walking down the hall, when he saw a group of large men attacking a small guy. The boy with the tattooed face from the ceremony was among them.

Ryoga didn't care if he was new; nobody attacks the weak while he's around.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"Huh, some kid's trying to play hero. I'll leave this to you guys." Kokin said, and walked away.

The other guys squared Ryoga up. He smirked.

Kokin tuned round in time to see Ryoga dispatch the last delinquent. 'This guy could be a problem' he thought, and walked down the hall to his first class.

Ryoga left to go to his class.

Nijima was watching from the shadows. 'Extraordinary!' he thought. 'This guy's as strong as Kenichi.'

.

Nijima entered class and spotted Ryoga. He sat directly behind him.

Two big guys came up to Ryoga and Nijima.

"What are you two doing in our seats?" asked one of them.

Boris, who was previously unnoticed by Nijima, came over.

"What's wrong here?" he asked gruffly.

"Those two boys stole our seats!" replied one of the big guys.

Ryoga stood up.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was free. I'll go find another seat."

"Just a second, small fry. You ain't getting out of this one so easily." Threatened the delinquent.

Nijima slithered away.

Boris stepped between the big guys and Ryoga.

"NO FIGHTING IN CLASS! Ryoga Hibiki, go find another seat. You two, sit down and SHUT UP!"

'Some first day.' Thought Ryoga.

.

At recess, Ryoga met up with Akari on the roof of the school.

"That Rachel girl is so annoying," she said. "I can't believe she made a pass at you! She's been chatting up every boy in my class. I swear if I see her again I will hit her so hard…"

Akari was interrupted by a door being kicked open. Rachel and Ethan were standing behind it.

"I heard that, you bitch!" shouted Rachel.

Rachel then ran towards Akari and kicked her in the stomach. Akari fell to her knees, and coughed up blood.

Ryoga grabbed Rachel by the collar.

"What did you just do? WHAT DID YOU…"

Ryoga let go and backed away.

"I..I'm sorry"

He couldn't believe he had just shouted at a girl so aggressively.

Ethan grabbed his sister.

"Jesus, ever heard of restraint? You almost blew our cover." He whispered.

"She deserved it." Rachel replied.

"Get back in the school, I'll clean up this mess. Yami won't like this."

Ethan watched Rachel run back into school teary eyed, the turned to Ryoga.

"I am so sorry. You'll have to forgive her, she thinks she can do what she wants. If she gets insulted, she gets angry."

"Yeah, I knew a girl like that. Her name was Ranma."

Ryoga and Ethan each took one arm and carried Akari to the nurse's office.

.

Ryoga was sitting on the bench outside the main entrance. Kokin walked past, but stopped, and turned to Ryoga.

"Wait, you're the boy who defeated all those karate goons, aren't you?" Kokin asked.

"YOUR karate goons." Ryoga corrected.

"Well, how about a real challenge them. You seem pretty strong, so I want to challenge you. Me and you, in the woods over there, right now."

"Your on."

.

Ethan, Rachel and Boris waited for Kokin after school. He finally appeared, but he was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "that bandana clad boy was too strong to ignore, so I fought him and left him in the forest. Damn is that boy is weird! He almost beat me, and just you wait until you hear what happens when he get's wet…"

"You're unusually talkative," commented Rachel

"Damn it!" shouted Ethan." "Between Rachel hurting that girl and this, we'll take out the whole school at this rate!"

"Relax," said Kokin, "He's alive, but dead as a martial artist, if you know what I mean."

As they left for the limousine to YOMI HQ, Boris stared at the wall behind him. 'I could have sworn I saw the shadow of an alien' he thought.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you are not up to date on both mangas. If you like it please leave a review. Thanks.

CHAPTER 4: SEED OF DESPAIR

The forest was tranquil and quiet, but the events that were about to transpire were anything but.

Ryoga glared at Kokin as he took to an attack stance. From his stance, Ryoga noticed that Kokin was an experienced muay thay fighter.

He also noticed that although covering his weak spots, Kokin was in a very offensive position. Ryoga decided that the best move would be to let Kokin have the first move.

Kokin charged toward Ryoga and punched him square in the gut. Ryoga recoiled in mild pain. 'He's strong. Stronger than most opponents I've faced.' He thought.

Kokin was also in thought. 'He took a powerful blow to the stomach and isn't even affected. I better nip this fight in the bud, at this rate I'll wear myself out before he does'

This time Ryoga was on the offensive. Kokin blocked Ryoga's powerful punches, and began to realise he was being pushed back. His arms were starting to ache and Ryoga showed no signs of fatigue.

Kokin leapt back and the fight was taken deeper into the forest.

Kokin slipped into the darkness and Ryoga ran right past him.

'Perfect' Thought Kokin, 'now I rest a while and think of a better strategy.'

Kokin was not in a good mood, he was being forced to hide by someone who was undoubtedly stronger than him.

Ryoga had lost track of Kokin, and wasn't happy about it.

"Kokin!" he shouted. "Come out and fight me!"

No response.

Ryoga decided to use the Bakusai Tenketsu to try to flush Kokin out. He stuck his finger into the earth below him, and heard an unusual noise, like a hiss.

"Oh God No!"

Kokin looked toward the source of the shout and found a large fountain of water, presumably from a burst water main. He walked over to investigate.

Ryoga was in pig form, buried underneath lots of rock and dirt.

'What were the odds? I don't see how this could get any worse.'

At that point 'P-Chan' was picked up by Kokin, who was studying the little piglet in awe.

"How did you….?"

Kokin stopped mid-sentence. He knew that somehow that this pig and that boy were the same person. He could figure out the details later, right now he had to finish the fight.

.

It was dark. An hour had passed since the bell went for the end of the school day.

Nijima was running, torch in hand, through the forest.

He came across a badly beaten piglet. He was about to ignore it when he sensed something familiar in it. It was the same piglet that Akari was carrying this morning.

He decided to take it to Shinpaku HQ and nurse it back to health, for purely professional reasons of course.

.

Kisara studied the pig.

"Okay someone fetch a basin of hot water. Ukita."

"Yes, Kisara," he replied.

Ukita brought the bowl into the main hall and placed it rear P-Chan.

Kisara placed the piglet into the warm water.

Nijima was sitting on his throne in the meeting room, when he heard a scream.

.

Ryoga was standing, fully clothed, in front of the entire Shinpaku alliance.

"…And that's the whole story. Thanks to the Jusenkyo springs in china, I turn into a little black piglet when I come into contact with cold water. Hot water turns me back."

Takeda raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't told us what you were doing fighting with a member of YOMI."

The other members of shinpaku nodded in agreement.

"YOMI? What that?" Ryoga asked.

Nijima took a step forward. "YOMI are the disciples of Yami, a group of martial artists who believe that the purpose of martial arts is to kill efficiently."

"That's monstrous!" exclaimed Ryoga. "Martial arts is for defending the weak."

"That's why we, the Shinpaku alliance, exist. We fight against YOMI and all that they stand for. We think you have what it takes to join our group."

Kisara pulled Nijima away. "Do think that was a wise idea?"

Ryoga though for a moment.

"I have to decline your offer. I made a promise to Akari that I wouldn't join the karate club or any other martial arts group, especially not a gang."

As Ryoga left, Nijima whispered under his breath. 'You will be mine, Ryoga Hibiki'

.

As Ryoga was walking home, a member of the karate club approached him.

"You're that guy from before, aincha?"

"Uhh, yes" he replied nervously.

The karate member threw a punch at Ryoga, who flinched, and was hit square in the face.

'That shouldn't have happened,' he thought. 'I must've let my guard down'

Ryoga landed a blow to the thug's chest that winded him. He used this chance to flee.

"What's happening to me? I can't fight! It feels like my spirit has died."

Ryoga looked around. He was already quite stressed, but as he was looking around he realised he was lost.

That was the spark that sent him over the edge.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

.

Ukita ran to the window where everyone was standing. As he looked out, he saw a giant red pillar crash into the ground. He had never seen anything quite like it.

Nijima, from looking at this awesome spectacle, knew that Ryoga was somehow responsible.

He smiled.

.

Rachel spotted it first. A huge meteor falling from the sky.

A young girl stepped in front of Rachel. She turned to the other YOMI members and said "This is no meteor; this is the Shi Shi Hokodan, a technique that utilises despair. There must be an extremely depressed martial artist somewhere out there."

"Not to mention powerful," Rachel added.

Kokin smirked. He knew who it could be.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you are not up to date on both mangas. If you like it please leave a review. Thanks.

Note: This chapter and the fight itself were originally going to be one chapter, but the pre-fight stuff took up more time than I thought, especially with it having been Christmas. Anyway, enjoy

CHAPTER 5: VICTORY LIES IN PREPARATION

"A challenge letter from Ranma?" asked Akisame.

"Yep, I'm kinda worried. The fighting spirit he showed when he glared at me was immeasurable! He's a lot stronger than I am, that's for sure."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to do something about that aren't we?" grinned Sakaki.

"Apa" agreed Apachai

.

Akane marched up to Nabiki's room and kicked the door open.

"Okay Nabiki, is this your bright idea?" She held up the letter. "This is obviously your handwriting. What were you thinking, making Ranma fight Kenichi? Kenichi doesn't stand a chance!"

"Calm down, Akane. This is a foolproof plan, besides, Kenichi's no pushover. That short moustached guy told me so, in exchange for some photos. In fact, if kenichi gets injured or worse…"

"Nabiki!"

"…if kenichi gets injured, then I'll treat that pervert as a liar, and tell him who those pictures are really of."

"So there of Ranma? Well at least I know they're not of me, that's a relief."

In the background, Kenichi's cries of pain could be heard.

"You had better be right about him, Nabiki."

.

The next day at school, Miu noticed kenichi was acting really tired.

"What's wrong, Kenichi?"

"The masters have been training me really hard since I got that letter…"

Kenichi was interrupted by Miu, who had just thrown somebody over her shoulder.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't sneak up behind a girl!"

She paused, and then looked at the man. He was tanned and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh, it's you again," she said bitterly.

"You know this guy?" asked kenichi

"Yeah, he's been pestering me about you ever since you beat up Kuno."

The man rose to his feet and looked angrily at the pair.

"You should not be doin' that to your principal. Bad keekee!"

Kenichi looked in shock at this man. 'He's our principal?" he thought. "What kind of crazy school is this?"

.

Ranma was deep in thought as he walked down the corridor. This guy's no pushover. He wasn't like any opponent Ranma had faced previously. 'He is probably one of the naturally strongest fighters I have met, I better ask Nabiki to keep an eye on him, maybe give me some tips.'

"Sure, I'll spill some weak points, that'll be 5000 yen," said Nabiki, who had just appeared behind Ranma.

"How did you what I was thinking?" asked Ranma, baffled.

"Call it instinct. So do we have a deal?"

Miu was listening in on the conversation. 'That girl reminds me of a certain friend of mine. She is going to be trouble.'

.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Kenichi and Miu had to spend an hour behind as punishment for throwing the principal.

When the finally got out, Miu told Kenichi about what she saw.

"So Ranma knows my weaknesses?" asked Kenichi

"If Nabiki knew them in the first place, then yes. Unfortunately, she has been shown to be as shrewd and crafty as Nijima, so she had probably grilled every Ryozanpaku master about you."

Their conversation was interrupted when a figure blocked their path.

"You have no right to fight Ranma until you have beaten me," the figure warned.

"Whoa," said Kenichi. "This guy's pretty fired up"

Miu tapped Kenichi's shoulder.

"Uhh, Kenichi?"

Kenichi started walking towards the strange figure.

"Okay, whoever you are, I don't usually like violence but if you want to fight me I will accept. This is my man to man promise.

"Are you blind? Whatever, let's do it." Replied the figure, which then reached and grabbed a spatula. The figure then charged, so Kenichi raised his fists in a defensive stance.

The figure jumped in the air and thrust the spatula at kenichi, who dodged it and hit the figure square in the face.

"This guy's fierce!" commented Kenichi.

Miu ran up to the figure, and turned to kenichi.

"Kenichi, this is a girl!"

Kenichi suddenly grew a horrified look on his face.

"Uh…a…a…A GIRL!" He ran and crouched beside the girl. "OH GOD I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT A GIRL OH JESUS!"

Ukyo smacked Kenichi.

"I don't need you patronising me!" Ukyo said angrily, but then she softened her tone. "Well I think you're definitely strong enough to fight Kenichi. That was a hell of a punch!"

.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry Akane," replied Ranma. "Kenichi is a very skilled fighter. I'll need to do some special training in order to guarantee winning this one."

Ukyo raced down the corridor and stopped right in front of the duo.

"Ranma, honey! Tell me it's not true! You're leaving?"

"Relax, Ukyo, it's just for a few days. I need to do some special training in order to win against this guy. To be honest, I haven't fought many skilled martial artists. Most of my opponents are one-trick ponies with little actual talent."

Akane shook her head.

"What about Ryoga, or Shampoo, or Mousse, or Herb, or Konatsu, or…"

"Okay Akane, I get the point. That's why I said 'most', jeez"

Akane stormed off in a huff, leaving Ranma and Ukyo in an awkward silence, which was eventually broken by Ranma.

"I'll leave in the morning."

"Oh be careful, Ranchan!" Ukyo said worriedly.

.

Genma was taking a stroll round the street, when he spotted Sakaki and Akisame walking home from the store. They were discussing the upcoming fight.

"That Ranma kid is definitely far tougher than Kenichi," commented Sakaki.

"You know that the victor of a fight isn't determined by the strongest, Sakaki," replied Akisame.

"Excuse me," interrupted Genma. "I couldn't help hearing you talking about the fight. I'm concerned."

Sakaki gave him a mean look.

"Yeah, about what?"

"Well, things aren't looking to good for Ranma. Any experienced martial artist would know that this fight has an obvious outcome. I'm asking you…"

"If you're asking for kenichi to throw the fight, forget it!" shouted Sakaki.

"No, I only ask that you let me stay with you when my son loses"

Nabiki strolled past.

"Grow a spine, Mr Saotome." She said bitterly.

.

A full week went by. Ranma came home with a cocky look on his face. Kenichi had undergone hellish training. Kenichi lay in bed. 'Ranma has certainly seemed a lot more confident since his training in the mountains,' he thought. 'The fight is tomorrow. What kind of training did he do? How strong is he now? How strong was he to begin with? Have I done enough? Ohhhhh, I'm worrying too much. I had better get a good night's sleep.'

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I've had to postpone my series due to the Kenichi manga being unfinished, as well as exams and such. Also many people seem to think Ranma is in a much higher league than Kenichi just because the style of the 'Ranma ½' manga is OTT action, whereas 'History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi' is more grounded. (People forget that Kenichi's opponents are supposed to be the world's strongest under 18's, and he still beats them.) I will try to do the near impossible and give them a level playing field.

Unfortunately, this will be probably the last chapter I write until Kenichi's manga is finished, because I am unsure of how the story should proceed from here. Also, the reason for Happosai's absence will (hopefully) be explained.

(Oh dear, it's been half a year, and I'm not sure if this fight is gonna live up to the wait.)

EDIT: When Kenichi's manga is finished, this whole fic will be scrapped and replaced, so if there's a bit (or bits. Or the whole thing) that you personally dislike, that will probably be fixed. Thanks for all your criticism, it really helped.

THE PATH TO A COLD HEART: RANMA VS KENICHI

Warning: This takes place straight after the D and D tournament saga from the kenichi manga, and takes place after the end of the Ranma Manga. It contains heavy spoilers and will not make much sense if you are not up to date on both mangas. If you like it, please leave a review. Thanks.

CHAPTER 6: A FIGHT BETWEEN MEN

"Where the hell is Ranma? The fight starts in ten minutes!"

"Relax, Akane," said Nabiki, "He still hasn't come back from training in the woods, but he'll make it in time, he always does. Still, I can't believe so many people have come to see this fight."

Many people had come to see this fight. The entire Furinkan High School roster had come to see the fight, as well as all the residents of the Tendo dojo, including Ryozanpaku. The staff of the cat café had also arrived to watch the fight.

Akisame turned to Sakaki.

"Do think we trained him enough?"

"Well, we have pushed the boy to his limit. He now has enough speed, strength and stamina to rival Ranma. The problem is will his training come through in battle?"

"Well, Kensei is giving him some last-minute tips as we speak. However, I get the feeling that Ranma will still win. He is a very skilled fighter with many years of experience"

"Have faith in Kenichi, Akisame. His training will come through for him"

It had been ten minutes, and neither participant had shown up. Kenichi was racing down the street. 'Oh no, I'm going to be late!' he thought. He arrived at the ring, pushing his way through the crowd, and climbed onto the ring.

"Well, it seems one of the combatants has shown, but where is Ranma?" asked the Nabiki over the microphone. Akane began to wonder, when her arm was grabbed, and she was pulled away from the crowd by a young girl. "Akane, you have to help me!" She pleaded.

'I know that voice,' thought Akane. She looked the girl up and down. Long red hair, damp clothes, and that face…

"Ranma?"

Nabiki noticed that Akane had disappeared. Suddenly Ranma leapt through the air and landed on the stage, but he was, she was…

'Interesting,' Nabiki thought.

"I'm here, now let's fight." Said Ranma.

"Um, who are you" asked Kenichi.

"I'm Ranma."

"But Ranma's a boy."

"It's a long story. Are we gonna fight or not?"

"I…I don't fight girls."

"I'm a guy!"

Nabiki left, and returned with a kettle. She threw it to Ranma. He poured it on himself and morphed into a man. Kenichi was speechless.

"Told you it was a long story," said Ranma, getting in a fighting position.

Kenichi assumed a defensive position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the fight between Ranma Saotome and Kenichi Shirahama! This fight will determine who will stay in Nerima and who will leave forever. The rules are simple. Whoever is knocked out, falls out of the ring or gives up loses. Ready? FIGHT!"

Ranma leapt in the air and plummeted towards Kenichi foot first. Kenichi blocked the kick, and was pushed back slightly by the impact. He jumped back and honed in on Ranma, punching him in the gut.

Akisame turned to Kensei. "His speed has definitely increased." Kensei nodded.

Ranma recoiled slightly. Kenichi had got the important first hit. 'I won't let that happen again,' thought Ranma, as he leapt at Kenichi and kicked him in the face. Kenichi went flying backwards and almost out of the ring. He got up, holding his face.

'What? He got up after an attack like that? He has stamina, I'll give him that.' Thought Ranma.

Kenichi was slightly dazed after the last attack, but kept his ground. 'He's fast,' thought Kenichi. 'It's time I used the seikuken.'

He calmed his mind, and became aware of everything within his reach.

Ranma charged at kenichi, and tried to land a punch at his chest, but it was blocked. 'What?' he tried to sweep the legs from under Kenichi, but the move was also blocked. Ranma stopped, and began to see the basic shape of the seikuken. 'So he is focused enough to block every attack in that radius, but if I don't give him time to react…'

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" yelled Ranma as his arms became a blur of movement. Kenichi sensed the movements, but he could not counter in time. The seikuken was broken and Kenichi staggered backwards, aching all over.

Ranma stopped and tried to figure out Kenichi's style of fighting, but he appeared to be using many martial arts at the same time, making reading his next move difficult.

Kenichi was trying to do the same to Ranma, but he couldn't recognise the style. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He had an idea.

Kenichi suddenly marched towards Ranma. 'What? His movements have no rhythm.' He thought. Kenichi's hands were pointing towards Ranma as if Kenichi were holding a sandwich box.

"Line up and…Mubyoshi!"

It felt like the punch was going through Ranma as he fell to the floor.

"What's this? Is Ranma down for the count?" Yelled Nabiki through the microphone as the crowd started muttering.

Ranma slowly pulled himself up. That attack took a lot out of him.

Akane noticed that he was hurt.

"You may have some nice techniques," said Ranma to Kenichi, "but I'm faster."

Ranma began a relentless assault. Kenichi had trouble dodging the attacks. Ranma somersaulted over Kenichi and delivered a knockout blow across his neck.

But he was still standing.

Miu noticed that his eyes were blank. 'He's passed out!' she thought.

Kenichi turned round and sluggishly walked up to Ranma. 'Impossible!' he thought. 'He's unconscious but he's still fighting!'

Kenichi delivered a powerful uppercut to Ranma, followed by a swift kick. Ranma was astounded by how much better Kenichi had gotten. He was like a different person.

Ranma charged at Kenichi and knocked him close to the ring's edge. Kenichi awoke, aching and bruised. He could swear that one of his ribs was broken.

Ranma prepared himself for a final assault. He charged at Kenichi, but Kenichi grabbed him and attempted to judo throw him out of the ring, but he was too weak, and they both tumbled out of the ring.

"Whaddya mean it was a draw?" fumed Ranma.

"You both touched the ground at the same time," said Genma.

"Well, I think you fought very well," said Hayato. "In fact, I have had a talk with Soun and we both think you and your father should move back in. You technically won that fight, so you deserve the spoils."

"All right!"


End file.
